1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal feeder for domestic animals such as dogs, cats, etc. and, more particularly, to an animal feeder which can automatically feed the animals predetermined portions of their food at predetermined times with calling them with their owner's voice when the food is served.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many conventional animal feeding devices for supplying food to animals, feeding is performed only by the owner's experience and thus it is difficult to effect regular supplying of food at predetermined times. In addition, usually domestic animals are left alone when the family leave the house for work, vacation or school are provided with their food, as much as they can enjoy, for the day or even the weekend or more, while some of them are taken care of by pet shelters or others.
Various animal feeders for delivering predetermined portions of food at regular intervals have been known. However, they have been expensive to manufacture due to their complicated structure and are difficult to maintain.